Goodbye
by Neko-Jin-Inferno
Summary: Shuichis parents have kept him from love and his dream to sing and write music, what will he do?Short song fic.


**Goodbye**

**By:NekoJinTheFirst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or it's characters, nor do I own the song I have used in this fic.**

**Song: Numb-Linkn Park**

Shuichi Shindou sat along in his small bedroom. He ran his pale hands through those fine pink locks, lost in thought. In thought of what he was about to do.All his life he had been in love with music, and boys. Well unfortuantely for him his parent's wouldn't accept either. He had strugled through high school, trying to fit it;trying to make them happy.But now he was done. It had all changed when earlier that year he had met him. A striving novelist. It didn;t take long for the two too fall deeply in love. Everything was finally falling together and right for Shuichi until that day...

"Yuki wait for me!" Shuichi yelled , you could hear the joy in his voice. He ran after Yuki who had come to a stop infront of Shuichi's house.

"Are you sure their not home?" the pink haird bundle of joy smilled at Yuki's question. His parents had gone out of town, and weren't due back for another day.or so they told him.

"Don't worry so much Yuki, common!" he chirped pulling Yuki by his sleeve into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He jumped onto his over sized arm chair pulling Yuki to sit beside him. He grinned looking at the stunned exspression on the blonds face. He palced a quick kiss on Yuki's cheek, cuddling against him, opening his little black book. The two sat there for hours cuddling and reading the contents of Shuichi's book.

"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered the blonds name, blushing as he did so looking away.

"Yes, koi?" Yuki chuckled seeing shuichis reaction. He nuged Shuichi gently kissing his neck lightly. Shivering Shuichi looked back to the blond swallowing before speaking.

"I...I love you.." he said bitting his lip. Yuki's jaw dropped in suprise at what he was hearing, but not for long. A smile soon was seen on his face as he wrapped his arms around Shuichi tightly. He kissed him whispering into his ear.

"I love you too" He placed another kiss on shuichi's lips gently. The entire world slipped away for the two. They were in heavan , nothing else matterd..until they heard a gasp from the door.

That had been the last time the two had been together in over 5 months. Shuichis parents had forbidden him to see Yuki ever again. The two had found ways too meet up here and there. But that was no life for anyone. They soo becam frustrated, and life at home became increasingly hard for Shuichi. His parents isolated him form everyone. Woulnd't let him sing anymore or even see friends. This had made it hard for the two too meet up like they used too. So they began to rely on the internet where they talked for hours on end about everything. Mostly about Shuichi's escape. They would be together and no one was going to stop them.

The time had come for their plan, he had graduated high school he was turning eighteen in 2 days. Everything was falling into place. So now I take you back to Shuichi's small bedroom where he now sits staring at his lined paper sitting there on his desk. He sat there thinking of what they were trying to take from him. what they could if he stayed. No he was done, this was it. He now would escape. He took a pencil from his pocket and began to write.

_Dear mom and dad._

_If you are reading this. Then I have finally decided to live my life, and not have you run it for me. All my life you have put me down. You don't accept me you don't want me. So now I shall lift this burden from your shoulder's. No longer wil I embarras you becasue I'm gay. NO longer will I be unworthy because of the carreer I choose to follow.No longer will I be Torn appart by you.You stole my world, my love, kept me from it all. But no longer do I have to deal with this. I will be a star, I will be in love with Yuki and you won't stop me now. _

_This song I write for you, This is my goodbye, my story too you. So when you hear this on the radio, remember what you did. And that I will never forgive you._

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_feeling so faithless_

_lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_put under the pressure_

_of walking in your shoes_

_caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow_

_every step that i take is another mistake to you_

_i've_

_become so numb_

_i can't feel you there_

_become so tired_

_so much more aware_

_i'm becoming this_

_all i want to do_

_is be more like me_

_and be less like you_

_can't you see that you're smothering me_

_holding too tightly_

_afraid to lose control_

_cause everything that you thought i would be_

_has fallen apart right in front of you_

_every step that i take is another mistake to you_

_and every second i waste is more than i can take_

_but i know_

_i may end up failing too_

_but i know_

_you were just like me_

_with someone disappointed in you _

_-Shuichi Shindou_

And with the singing of his name he stood and walked down the stairs and out the door. Awaiting outside was a black limo inside it contained his love and his future. He never looked back as he walked downt he front steps and into that car. Every day he sings that song he remember's what he left behind and what he gained, from finally being himself. and not letting others control him, because he was different.

**Hey there readers. Hope you liked it. It's defiantly not the best thing I've written by far but I really love this song and the message in it. Never be somethig your not. Don't conform because "people" say it's the right thing to do. Be yourself and enjoy life. you only get one shot. And never give up on your dreams or love.**

**NekoJinTheFirst**


End file.
